Nick and Gregs steamy Passion
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: One-Shot A romantic encounter in the most unlikely place Nick/Greg - New Improved Version uploaded
1. Original

**N&G Steamy Passion**

**(One Shot)**

**Rated:**** (T-M) NC-17**

**Pairings:**** Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**Warnings:**** Adult content and M/M slash relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

Nick finds something out about himself. But not in the way you'd expect. One night he picked up a hooker named Angel from a club. He took her back to his place to get his money's worth. During their encounter Nick moaned Greg's name. The hooker kicked him in the groin calling him an 'ass-hole' then ran out with his money. While laying on the floor tending to his bruised manhood, Nick sat thinking about what he had said.

The next few days at work were awkward. He tried to avoid Greg and when he did talk to him he'd make awkward small talk then high tail it out of there before Greg noticed the uncomfortableness between them.

After a long hard day at work Warrick invites the whole team round to cool off and play some poker with a few beers while Tina his wife is out at work. The night has a great start. Nick sat opposite Greg so he could keep him in his view. He still couldn't get over what he said the other night during a very heated moment with a very hot hooker . . . but he couldn't remember her name.

Whenever Greg looked up Nick quickly turned his head away or looked down at his cards so he didn't notice he was staring.

After a few drinks duty calls. Nick walks off to the bathroom to release the soldiers when Greg walks in the bathroom.

'Greg what are you doing in here?' Nick yelps in surprise.

'I can't take it any more Nicky . . . I've seen the way you've been looking at me.' Greg says walking towards Nick backing him up against the bathroom wall. 'I know you want me; I can see it in your eyes.'

Nick stands completely still against the wall looking into Greg's deep eyes. But before he can say anything Greg closes the distance between them kissing him deeply and passionately.

Nick pulls back breathing deeply. 'Greg I'm not . . . I'm . . . I'm . . .' He stammers but before he can finish Greg pushes his lips against Nicks again. Nick allows the kiss to deepen opening his mouth wider.

The need for air pulls them apart once more.

'G seriously I'm flattered but I'm not . . .' Greg puts his finger on Nick's lips silencing him. Greg starts kissing Nick's neck working his way up to his mouth once again and smiles watching Nicks eyes roll back with pleasure.

'Greg I'm not gay.' Nick says breathing deeply. Greg reaches under Nick's shirt placing his hands against Nick's abs then kisses him again enjoying the feel of his smooth soft skin.

Nick pulls back once again breathing deeply. Why couldn't he just stop Greg and walk out of here? He thought to himself. What is it about Greg's sweet soft lips that make him want more?

'Greg you know this is forbidden . . . romance in the team.' Nick says as Greg pushes his body as his own. 'We could get fired for this.'

'Isn't that what makes it more exciting?' Greg says then lifts Nick's shirt up over his head springing his arms up at his sides.

'Someone might hear us.' Nick says trying to look for any excuse, when deep down he really wanted this. Greg starts fiddling with Nick's belt ignoring his excuses. 'G I'm serious.'

'So am I Nick . . . I want you . . . and I know you want me too.' Greg says kissing Nick's chest making him go crazy. Nick leans right back against the wall feeling his groin begin to harden beneath him as Greg licks circles around his nipples. Greg whips Nick's belt out from his trousers with a single motion dropping it to the floor beside them. Greg then lifts his own shirt off pressing their bare soft chests against each other as he leans in for another deep kiss.

Nick grabs Greg's forearms pushing him back. 'I'm serious G we could lose our jobs.'

'No one's going to find out Nicky . . . now relax.' He said fiddling with his own trousers. 'I'm going to make your wildest dreams come true.' Greg said pressing his erection against Nicks as he leant in for another kiss. Nick ran his hands across Greg's smooth chest then dropped both their trousers to their ankles.

'I'm out of excuses.' Nick said breaking the kiss for air.

'Thank God.' Greg said sighing with relief then took his new lover right there. Making him squirm with pleasure.

**The End please review :D**


	2. Improved version

**N&G Steamy Passion**

**(One Shot)**

**Rated:**** (T-M) NC-17**

**Pairings:**** Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CSI or any of its characters.**

**Warnings:**** Adult content and M/M slash relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

Nick goes to a bar after work. Feeling emotional after he spent the past few hours trying to solve the murder of a four year old girl. A hot young waitress Angel can see there's something troubling him so she continues serving him drinks making small talk trying to make him feel better. Nick takes Angel back to his place to repay her for her kindness. They discard of all their clothing on the way to Nick's bedroom before crashing onto the bed spread. During their very physical encounter Nick moans a name but it's not the waitresses. They stop what they're doing staring directly into one another's eyes.

"Who's Greg?" She asks looking up at him disgusted. "Get off me asshole." She protests forcing Nick off and grabbing her clothing scattered across the floor.

"Wait . . ." Nick stammered trying to think of her name.

"Angel asshole, you better not have given me anything you freakin queer." She shouted then stormed out his house. Nick sat on his bed thinking about what he just said. How could she think he was gay just because he said Greg's name when he was ready to cum.

The next few days at work were awkward. He tried to avoid Greg and when he did talk to him he'd make awkward small talk then high tail it out of there before Greg noticed the uncomfortableness between them. But every time Nick was about to see Greg he felt warm shivers rush up his spine. His hands started to sweat and he broke into complete happiness when that gorgeous face broke into a smile. Nick found himself getting excited whenever he collected evidence that would have to go through to Greg just so he could have an excuse to see him again. While Greg was processing his results he would stand just close enough to take in the Sanders scent.

Greg started to notice how close Nick would stand. Close enough that he could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. He noticed how even after a tough shift Nicks face would always light up with a smile whenever he looked over in his direction. He wanted to make his move on Nick but he wasn't sure if Nick really was lusting after him.

After a long hard day at work Warrick invites the whole team round to cool off and play some poker with a few beers while Tina his wife is out at work. The night has a great start. Nick sat opposite Greg so he could keep him in his view. He was so excited Warrick asked Greg to come along too. He had seen him briefly at work while collecting results but now he could see him freely. Whenever Greg looked up Nick quickly turned his head away or looked down at his cards so he didn't notice he was staring. He felt a warm swirly feeling whenever Greg looked up at him or spoke. He couldn't believe how close they were. Close enough to touch but not while everyone else was around.

After a few drinks duty calls. Nick walks off to the bathroom to release the soldiers when Greg walks in the bathroom.

"Greg what are you doing in here?" Nick yelps in surprise. All though slightly relieved he has Greg all to himself.

"I can't take it any more Nicky . . . I've seen the way you've been looking at me." Greg says walking towards Nick backing him up against the bathroom wall. 'I know you want me; I can see it in your eyes.'

Nick stands completely still against the wall looking into Greg's deep eyes, did he imagine what Greg just said? Maybe it's his mind playing tricks on him or maybe he really does have feelings for him. But before he can say anything Greg closes the distance between them kissing him deeply and passionately.

Nick pulls back breathing deeply. "Greg I'm not . . . I'm . . . I'm . . ." He stammers but before he can finish Greg pushes his lips against Nicks again. Nick allows the kiss to deepen opening his mouth wider.

The need for air pulls them apart once more.

"G seriously I'm flattered but I'm not . . ." Greg puts his finger on Nick's lips silencing him. Greg starts kissing Nick's neck working his way up to his mouth once again and smiles watching Nicks eyes roll back with pleasure. Part of Nick wants to take Greg right there but the other part is worrying about the consequences or what his family will think of him.

"Greg...G . . . if I kiss you that means I'm gay...I'm . . . I'm not gay." Nick says breathing deeply. Greg reaches under Nick's shirt placing his hands against Nick's abs then kisses him again enjoying the feel of his smooth soft skin.

"I notice you didn't tell me to stop." Greg said cheekily deepening the kiss.

Nick pulls back once again breathing deeply. Why couldn't he just stop Greg and walk out of here? He thought to himself. What's his family going to think of him? What about his friends or the other cops he works with? How are they going to treat him once they find out he's gay? What is it about Greg's sweet soft lips that make him want more?

"Greg you know this is forbidden . . . romance in the team." Nick says as Greg pushes his body as his own. "We could get fired for this."

"Isn't that what makes it more exciting?" Greg says then lifts Nick's shirt up over his head springing his arms up at his sides. "I want you... and i know you want me." He says teasing Nick with kisses to his ear lobe. "Why resist what you know you want?"

"Someone might hear us." Nick says trying to look for any excuse, when deep down he really wanted this. Greg starts fiddling with Nick's belt ignoring his excuses. "G I'm serious."

"So am I Nick . . . I want you . . . and I know you want me too." Greg says kissing Nick's chest making him go crazy. Nick leans right back against the wall feeling his groin begin to harden beneath him as Greg licks circles around his nipples. Greg whips Nick's belt out from his trousers with a single motion dropping it to the floor beside them. Greg then lifts his own shirt off pressing their bare soft chests against each other as he leans in for another deep kiss.

Nick grabs Greg's forearms pushing him back. "I'm serious G we could lose our jobs."

"No one's going to find out Nicky...Trust me . . . it can be our little secret . . . now relax." He said fiddling with his own trousers. "I'm going to make your wildest dreams come true." Greg said pressing his erection against Nicks as he leant in for another kiss. Nick ran his hands across Greg's smooth chest then dropped both their trousers to their ankles.

"Wait...Wait . . ." Nick stammers looking into Greg's deep soulful eyes. "I'm out of excuses." He said making a smile spread across Gregs face.

"Thank God." Greg said sighing with relief then took his new lover right there. Making him squirm with pleasure.

**New Revised version I hope you enjoyed it**

**The End please review :D**


End file.
